Un polo en manque d'affection
by MrsMorganCollins
Summary: John à quelques ennuie avec son polo, heureusement Elisabeth passe par là shweir 100


TITRE : un polo en manque d'affection

AUTEUR : Lucie, choukette, sam, joe sheppard, dragon (enfin c la même personne lol)

E-MAIL : : j'écris pour le plaisir c'est tout

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : d'après un défis lancé par steph lol je me suis bien fait avoir sur ce coup ! je la dédie à steph ke j'adore de trop j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Elisabeth marchait le longs des couloirs perdu dans ses pensées, ne prêtent pas vraiment attention ou elle aller. Et comme se qui devait arriver arriva elle heurta Beckett de plein fouet.

ELISABETH- Je suis vraiment désoler Carson j'était perdu dans mes pensées !

BECKETTE- Oui c'est ce que j'ai vu mais c'est pas grave vous inquiéter pas pour ça !

Après c'être une dernière fois excuser Elisabeth regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouver tout prêt des quartier du Major Sheppard. Tant qu'elle y était autant y faire une petite visite, pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse aucune bêtise. Ils y avaient souvent eu des altercations entre eux par rapport aux ordres et c'est vrai que quelque fois il l'avait exaspèrè mais elle avait appris à le connaître et elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de se dire que c'était un homme exceptionnel malgré tout ces défauts. Arrivé devant les quartiers du Major elle entendis un bref juron avant que les portes ne s'ouvre sur un John pas très content est pris aux mains avec son polo noir. Elle le regarda très surprise pendant un moment avant qu'il ne remarque sa présence.

JOHN- Bonjour Elisabeth, dit-il en forçant plus que jamais sur ça fermeture éclaire de polo qui manifestement avait un léger problème.

ELISABETH- Un problème ? Dit-elle avec un sourire, J'ai du mal à le croire, le grand Major John Sheppard qui arrive à venir à bout de tout mais qui rencontres des problèmes face à une simple fermeture éclaire !

JOHN- Ce n'est pas une simple fermeture éclaire ! Elle est très coriace ! Protesta le Major.

ELISABETH- Mais je n'en doute pas une seconde, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, vous voulez peut-être un petit coup de main ?

JOHN- Pourquoi, Ce n'est qu'une fermeture éclaire après tout !

ELISABETH- Oui mais très coriace ! C'est vous même qui l'avez dit !

Elle le regarda pendant une minute, il se debater tel un diable.

ELISABETH- Attendait je vais vous aidez.

Il la regarda pendant un moment et comme elle s'avançait vers lui enleva ses mains et lui montra le problème. Elle regarda cette fermeture éclaire un moment. Ca n'avait pas l'air si difficile que ça.

JOHN- Et faite bien attention à ne pas déchirer mon polo surtout, j'y tiens beaucoup, dit-il voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à ce lancer.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit.

ELISABETH- Ne vous inquiéter pas Major je ferai attention.

De toute façon elle ne prendrait pas le risque de le déchirai car elle trouvai John très sexy avec. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de John qui depuis ses dernières paroles était devenu tout rouge. Elle ne pus s'empêchait se sourire.

ELISABETH- C'est la première fois qu'une femme vous aide à dépatter une fermeture éclaire on dirait, dit-elle en rigolant.

John fit la moue tandis que Elisabeth posait finalement ses main sur le polo. Elle regarda avec attention la fermeture éclaire essayant de ne pas prêter attention au souffle chaud de John qui lui caressait le cou puit tira d'un coup sur la fermeture qui s'ouvrit sans opposer de résistance. Elisabeth s'écarta de John avec un sourire tandis que ce derniers regardait son polo instinct complètement ahuri.

JOHN- On dirait qu'elle n'attendait que vous, finit-il par dire après un petit moment.

Elisabeth le regarda d'une manière sans équivoque.

ELISABETH- Peut-être.

Et elle s'ennala avec un petit sourire en coin laissant John en proies à toute sorte de questions. Dans les couloirs Elisabeth croisa Mckay.

ELISABETH- Très belle journée n'ece pas ?

Et elle parti sans attendre la réponse tandis que Mckay ne comprenant pas grand chose mais senti qu'il avait encore manqué un épisode crucial.

FIN


End file.
